


Our Fragile Co-commandership

by quicksilverys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс обсуждают погоду на базе Старкиллер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Fragile Co-commandership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836177) by [llyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn). 



\- Слишком холодно, - говорит Рен.

\- Да ну? – спрашивает Хакс, поднимая бровь. – Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Что слишком холодно? Снег идет.

\- Нет, - Хакс, как и Рен, смотрит на пустое плоскогорье, которое развертывается перед ними, и щурится от яркости снега. – Кто бы мог подумать, что тебя заботит погода. Что ты чувствуешь температуру воздуха.

\- Я чувствую температуру, - говорит Рен, кутаясь в свою потрепанную накидку. – И сейчас я чувствую гребанный _холод_.

-Да? – губы Хакса дергаются. – Холодновато для тебя?

Рен сердито смотрит на генерала, пока с него не сдувает ветром капюшон. Хакс не может сдержать смех. Он даже не пытается, опьяненный уверенностью, что это место идеально им подходит. Одинокая снежная планета, на которой они стоят, совсем скоро станет символом могущества Первого Порядка.

\- У тебя странное чувство юмора, - говорит Рен, выплевывая длинную вьющуюся прядь темных волос. Он надевает капюшон обратно, резко натягивая его на голову, как будто пытаясь что-то доказать климату. – Не притворяйся, что тебе не холодно. Ты мерзнешь.

\- Мне нравится, - говорит Хакс, не желая соглашаться. – Бодрящая погода.

\- Я хочу обратно в шаттл, - говорит Рен, но не двигается с места, только поворачивается спиной к ветру. – Хочу маску, - тихо добавляет он.

\- Мне нравится, - повторяет Хакс, наслаждаясь муками Рена. Злорадство, наверное. – Холод жестокий. Непростительный. Он цвета доспехов штумовиков...

Рен фыркает, покачиваясь на носках, чтобы согреться.

\- ... поэтому им будет легко маскироваться, - заканчивает Хакс, стараясь не звучать оборонительно. – Он могущественный и жестокий и...

\- И ты можешь прятать свое хрупкое телосложение, - говорит Рен, ухмыляясь, - под большим пальто.

Хакс открывает рот. Закрывает его. Засовывает руки в карманы шинели и отворачивает лицо. Он удивлен тому, что слова Рена задевают его. Удивлен жестокости Рена, тому, как он легко достал эту информацию из чужого сознания. Удивлен собственному удивлению – не стоило забывать, что Рен – призрак, посланный из Ада для наказания Хакса (так Хакс думает) за грехи его молодости.

Хакс все равно ругает его.

\- Так ты не сохранишь наши хрупкие отнош..., - он замолкает. Нет, не отношения. Не партнерство. Не дружбу, хотя Рен поспешил за ним в холод без маски, когда Хакс сказал, что он хочет выйти из шаттла и осмотреть планету сам, - ...наше хрупкое совместное командование, - заканчивает он, хмурясь. Он жалок.

Рен смеется, его дыхание на морозе как у дракона.

\- Но ты все равно хрупкий. Маленький.

\- Мы почти одного роста, - говорит Хакс раздраженно.

\- Почти, - говорит Рен, - но у тебя тонкие кости, - он смакует слова _тонкие кости_ , как будто хотел бы отделить от них мясо. Хакс пытается скрыть дрожь, но Рен все равно знает.

– Ты маленькая птичка на дереве, поющая одну и ту же песню каждый день, - говорит Рен.

Хакс смотрит на Рена, - он, блядь, не _птичка_ , - и их взгляды встречаются. Глаза Рена сужены, капюшон опять сдут ветром. Темные волосы бешено пляшут вокруг его лица.

\- Спорим, что если я обхвачу твою талию руками, кончики моих пальцев соприкоснутся.

Хакс закатывает глаза, отворачивается от Рена, поворачивается обратно, и жалеет об этом.

\- Спорим, что я могу поднять тебя, - говорит Рен, не отрывая от Хакса взгляда, - что я могу держать тебя и не отпускать, даже если ты будешь отбиваться.

Глаза Рена темным блестят на фоне белизны снега, Хакс отвлеченно думает, не загипнотизирован ли он.

\- Что бы делаешь? – спрашивает он, смаргивая снежинки, прицепившиеся к ресницам.

Рен пожимает плечами. - Греюсь, - и не прекращает пожирать Хакса взглядом.

\- Перестань, - огрызается Хакс.

\- Перестать греться? – дразнит Рен. Хакс не глотает наживку. Рен, похоже, не замечает. – А, ты имеешь ввиду, перестать угрожать нашему статусу кво? Нашему хрупкому..., - Рен растягивает фразу, чтобы доставить Хаксу мучений, - ... совместному командованию. Почему, генерал? Боитесь, что почувствуете что-то, кроме вашего любимого, безжизненного холода?

Хакс вздыхает.

\- Ты что, сейчас впадешь в очередную свою истерику?

Рен медленно моргает с вызывающим безразличием.

\- Ну? – спрашивает Хакс. – Отвести тебя к ближайшей контрольной панели или успокоишься, разрубив мой комлинк напополам?

Рен кусает губу, как будто бы пытаясь не дать себе заговорить.

\- Что? – спрашивает Хакс.

\- Спорим, тебе понравиться член в заднице, - говорит Рен.

\- Не будь вульгарным, - Хакс смотрит на небо, взывая о помощи. Она не приходит.

\- Спорим, ты будешь стонать, как шлюха, - говорит Рен, довольный собой. Злорадство, наверное.

\- Спорим, ты будешь просто лежать, - ехидничает Хакс, - как принцесса.

\- Принц, - говорит Рен.

\- Чего? Астероидного поля на месте Альдераана?

\- Темной стороны, - говорит Рен властно, краснея. – И я не буду просто лежать, - он поднимает подбородок.

\- Сомневаюсь, - говорит Хакс. И смеется.

\- _Сэр_.

Рен и Хакс оба дергаются, когда слышат потрескивание комлинка. Хакс достает его из кармана.

\- Говорит Хакс.

\- _Генерал, все отряды возвращаются_.

\- Сейчас будем, - говорит Хакс и прячет комлинк в карман. Потом делает размашистый вычурный жест рукой. - Ваше величество, - говорит он, наклоняя голову.

Именно поэтому он застигнут врасплох, когда Рен толкает его на землю.

Снег обжигает затылок и уши, но стыд жжется сильнее. Хакс знает, что играть с Реном опасно. Это недостойно. Это ниже его. У отца случился бы еще один сердечный приступ, если бы он увидел Хакса сейчас, прижатого Реном к земле, как будто он легкая добыча.

\- Слезь с меня, - говорит Хакс, безрезультатно отбиваясь от Рена.

Рен тяжелый и он ждет, пока Хакс не успокоится, потом говорит. – Нет, - и наклоняется ниже, так, что они прикасаются носами, и пар от дыхания смешивается между ними.

Хакс напоминает себе, когда его взгляд беспомощно передвигается от губ Рена до его родинок, глаз, розовых от холода щек, что Рен – злой дух, который отвлекает его, озадачивает, сбивает с пути. Рен – препятствие, которое нужно преодолеть. Испытание характера. Глаза Рена почти закрыты, длинные ресницы опущены. Он приоткрывает рот, и все силы Хакса уходят на то, чтобы не поднять подбородок и не соединить их губы. Он думает, что хотел бы поцеловать этот рот. И в то же время _нет, нет, нет, дурак_.

\- Приходи ко мне в каюту, - шепчет Рен, не целуя, только проводя носом по носу Хакса. – сегодня вечером. Я заставлю тебя забыть все дурацкие правила, за которыми ты прячешься. Я лишу тебя их, одного за другим.

\- Именно этого я боюсь, - говорит Хакс и удивляется своим словам.

\- Подумай об этом, - говорит Рен. – Представь это.

Но думать не о чем, - Хакс уже все продумал, - и он отказывается представлять это: Рен может увидеть. Он притворяется, что думает, позволяя молчанию растянуться. Рен отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Я думаю..., - говорит Хакс. Сглатывает. Рен хмурится, он прочитал его сознание. – Я думаю, - говорит Хакс снова, голос тихий, под стать замерзшей планете, - что я лучше посплю в тантане. Я уверен, пахнуть будет лучше, чем твое дыхание.

\- Ты испытываешь мое терпение, - Рен садится. Он хмурится, штормовая туча залегает между его бровей.

\- Так теперь называется твоя мания? – спрашивает Хакс, тоже пытаясь встать.

В ответ Рен сует за шиворот Хакса горсть снега.

\- Ты, _блядь_ , - Хакс сбрасывает его, поднимается на ноги и пинает Рена в ребра, пока тот лежит на спине и смеется. Рен никак не реагирует, и когда Хакс замахивается, чтобы ударить его еще раз, Рен хватает его за ногу, и валит на землю. Хакс не успевает восстановить дыхание, а Рен уже обездвиживает его руки коленями, всем весом падая на его грудь. Пойман опять.

\- Надо заставить тебя отсосать мне прямо здесь. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

\- Я его укушу, - рычит Хакс, бесполезно ерзая под Реном.

\- Твое мнение изменится, когда его увидишь, - насмехается Рен, собирая снег рукой в перчатке. – Ты влюб...

\- _Сэр_? – трещит комлинк в кармане Хакса. – _Тепловой сканер зарегистрировал форму жизни, движущуюся к_... – Это все, что успевает услышать Хакс.

Это происходит так быстро, что кажется обратной перемоткой: сначала мягкий шлепок двух половинок животного по сторонам от головы Хакса, потом вид снизу того, как существо разрывает пополам над его головой, как будто бы распиливает далеким диском солнца, едва видимым сквозь уменьшающийся снегопад, потом арка светового меча Рена, гул его зажигания, вес Рена, поднимающийся с груди Хакса, рычание.

Но нет: рычание, Рен встает, Хакс остается лежать между его ног, меч Рена ударяет по животному в прыжке, разрезая его напополам, слабое солнце едва светит в небе, и два куска грязной шерсти и обожженной плоти падают в снег по бокам от головы Хакса почти беззвучно.

Хакс моргает. Меч Рена выключен. Он выдыхает через нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда Рен поворачивает лицо к Хаксу, длинная прядь волос попадает ему в рот. Он раздраженно выплевывает ее и встряхивает головой, откидывая волосы. Хакс ненавидит себя, думая об ангелах Иего, о том, как их красота меняется в зависимости от смотрящего. Хакс когда-то видел такого, много лет назад. Сейчас он жалеет об этом.

\- Где мы остановились? – спрашивает Рен, опускаясь на грудь Хакса, опять прижимая его к земле. Не _что это было_ – Рену все равно. И с чего бы ему было не все равно? Хакс не может представить существа хуже того, которое поймало его – существа быстрее, жестче, с более острыми когтями. Рен опять набирает в горсть снега.

\- О чем я говорил? Напомни.

\- Любовь, - говорит Хакс, его голос отстраненный, слабый. Он пытается прочистить горло, но это тяжело сделать, пока Рен всем весом давит на его легкие. – Ты говорил, что я влюблюсь.

\- Да, - говорит Рен и сует еще больше снега за пазуху Хакса. – Именно.


	2. Chapter 2

Обратный путь на _Финалайзер_ короткий, но у Кайло хорошее настроение и он наслаждается остаточным напряжением между ними с Хаксом. Они сидят в шаттле на скамье, их замерзшие ноги и мокрые плечи соприкасаются. Рядом сидит Фазма, тоже мокрая и замерзшая. Ее доспехи покрыты кровью какого-то зверя, но она тоже улыбается, белые зубы блестят в мигающем свете. Кайло смотрит на ее, потом поворачивает голову в другую сторону. Хакс не улыбается, но и не хмурится. Он замечает взгляд Кайло. Отворачивается.

Их каюты находятся рядом, именно поэтому, как только шаттл состыковывается с _Финалайзером_ , они молча идут туда вместе. Обычно штурмовики разбегаются, завидев Кайло, но при этом они натренированы вставать по стойке смирно при виде Хакса, и теперь сконфуженно замирают в нелепых позах, как напуганные стайки жакрабов, надеющиеся спрятаться на виду.

Соблазн напугать их еще сильнее велик, но Кайло пытается вести себя хорошо. Ему нравится направление мыслей Хакса, которые, - помимо _холодно_ и _противно_ , - обращены к Кайло. У Кайло красное из-за снега ухо, и оно _большое_ , да, спасибо, Кайло сам знает, но еще Хакс думает, что он мог бы снять перчатку и накрыть это ухо ладонью, согреть его. Теплая рука лучше маски. Кожа на коже. Дурацкие волосы Рена тоже мокрые, особенно одна прядь, с которое капает, вот же она, прямо _тут_ , и разве она его не щекочет? Она раздражает Хакса. А был бы раздражен Рен, если бы Хакс снял перчатку, протянул руку, и…

Кайло останавливает себя, потому что у него начинают закрываться глаза под приятный гул  мыслей Хакса. Он как будто шепчет все это прямо в большое красное ухо Кайло. Кайло был застенчивым ребенком, потом нескладным подростком и никуда не вписывался. Потом был Сноук. Никогда не хотел его так, как хочет Хакс. Отчаянно. Хакс готов отгрызть себе руку, чтобы не испытывать этого притяжения.

Знание этого опьяняет. Да, Хакс может убеждать себя в том, что это унизительно, но на самом деле он хочет спрятать лицо в плащ Кайло и вдохнуть запах. Кайло не против. Если генерал хорошо попросит.

Когда они подходят к дверям, Кайло кладет ладонь на рукав Хакса и спрашивает: «Ну?». Он задавал один и тот же вопрос целый день сегодня, там, в снегу, но Хакс та и не дал утвердительного ответа.

Хакс смотрит на руку Кайло на своем рукаве, потом на лицо Кайло, выражение его лица нечитаемое, как будто он не понимает, что Кайло имеет в виду. Только он понимает.

\- Последний шанс, - говорит Кайло.

\- Последний? – ухмыляется Хакс. – Правда? – он отступает от Кайло так, чтобы тот больше его не касался. – Не давай обещаний, которые ты не можешь сдержать.

Он скрывается в каюте. До слуха Кайло доносится довольное «Миллисент!». Дверь закрывается.

Кайло остается стоять один в коридоре. Он закусывает щеку и напоминает себе, что выбивать дверь в каюту Хакса можно только в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

\--

Этой ночью Кайло сидит на кровати и не спеша распутывает волосы пальцами. Он чувствует, что с другой стороны стены Хаксу снятся сны, пока он лежит, свернувшись, рядом со своей кошкой. Хакс не любит спать, потому что сон отбирает ценное время. Это забавно, потому что Кайло спать не может и у него много времени. Он не знает, чем его занять. Он отпускает его, теряет, дает ему закатиться за угол. Он теряет ему счет. Ему все равно. Он позволяет ему течь.

Но сон ценен. Хакс не знает, какой бы была его жизнь, полная строгих расписаний и важных совещаний, без сна. Серый призрачный мир бессонницы – здесь живет Кайло. Он вздрагивает и резко спрашивает « _Что?_ », потому что слышит шепот, который не слышит никто, и видит тени, которые танцуют на периферии зрения. Поэтому все думают, что он сумасшедший. Это одна из причин.

Кайло не может спать, и ему нравится смотреть сны Хакса. Они умиротворяют, как любимая передача со знакомыми персонажами: Хакс, его мрачная семья, Миллисент, Фазма, Сноук. Но когда Кайло заглядывает в сны Хакса сегодня, он вздрагивает, как от удара, и покидает чужой сон.

Это было?.. Что _это_ было?

Этого не может быть, Кайло показалось. Потому что ему кажется, что он видел… нет, не может быть. Хаксу бы такое не приснилось, даже во _сне_ он… Наверняка, они дерутся. И Кайло просто принял желаемое за действительное. Пальцы Кайло замирают в волосах. Он неуверенно смотрит еще раз. Да, они дерутся. В некотором смысле. Но…

Он смотрит и чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу. К груди. Кончики пальцев горят. Кайло видел себя во снах Хакса раньше: поджигающим вещи, которые традиционно не обладают свойством гореть, или оставляющим за собой дорожку из задушенных офицеров, по которой идет Хакс, и, однажды, парящим за высокими окнами мостика, отказываясь вернуться на корабль, пока Хакс расхаживал внутри.

 Но это?

Это…

Возбуждает. Кайло спешно обхватывает рукой свой член, боясь, что сон Хакса может, как это бывает со снами, ускользнуть, раствориться и деформироваться.

Но нет, все в порядке. Кайло закусывает губу. Все хорошо. Все…

Они оба полностью одеты, только штаны Хакса свисают с одной ноги длинной тряпкой. Снег обжигает его голые ноги, но жжет не только снег. Жжет губу – Рен прокусил ее, язык – от поцелуев, глаза – от всего этого, щека - от отрывистых слов Рена, которые, как бомбы, падают в замерзшее ухо. Ему жарко в одежде, он потеет под пиджаком, шинель расстелена под ними, как одеяло. Член тоже жжет, от преступного недостатка внимания. Руки Рена смыкаются на запястьях, удерживают, не дают прикоснуться к себе, и жжет задницу, горячая боль пронизывает позвоночник, пока Рен разрывает его собой на части. Хакс задыхается, пытаясь высвободить руку, чтобы потрогать себя, но когда ему удается вырваться, он сначала отталкивает лицо Рена от своего уха, холодный воздух целует его шею вместо Рена, и обхватывает свой член, начинает дрочить, - из глаз текут слезы облегчения, - раз, два…

Кайло кончает, задыхаясь, в собственную руку, в своей кровати, закрывая затуманенные глаза, пока реальность возвращается на место. С другой стороны стены Хаксу все еще снится сон. Кайло улыбается, потом хмурится. Все еще снится? Не удовлетворен? Это волнует Кайло. Дело в том, что Хакс сделал что-то, чему нет имени, а Кайло даже не…

Он даже не…

Но когда он снова заглядывает в сон Хакса, готовясь к худшему, его встречает сердитая рыжая семья Хакса на неправдоподобном пикнике. Хакс угрюмо берет из рук отца дыню, чтобы отнести к столу, но поскальзывается. Дыня падает, и ее внутренности пачкают блестящие сапоги Хакса. Все злятся, и у него дрожит губа.

Кайло улыбается. Хакса так легко читать.

\--

Первое побуждение Кайло – дразнить. Намекать на сон целый день, пока Хакс не покраснеет тем ужасающим оттенком красного, когда Кайло зайдет достаточно далеко. Этот оттенок следует назвать именем Хакса. Такой яркий контраст по сравнению с  серостью этого места. Кайло смеется в холле, скрытый маской. Ближайшие штурмовики пугаются и уносят ноги.

Но когда он пробирается на мостик и видит Хакса, стоящего на помосте, - его силуэт четко обрисован на фоне их снежной планеты, - то не видит в глазах генерала ничего, кроме привычного презрения. Хакс не помнит. Кайло исследует его сознание, ищет. Он копает глубже, так глубоко, что Хакс моргает и хмурится в его сторону. Что, даже ту часть, где…? Нет. Ничего.

Кайло уходит в свой любимый темный угол и уныло хмурится. Хакс время от времени бросает на него взгляды, раздраженный, наполовину из-за того, что Кайло влез в его сознание, наполовину из-за того, что Кайло нарушает симметрию его мостика. Кайло, чей шанс позлорадствовать так и не воплотился в жизнь, мстительно выстукивает неровный ритм рукояткой меча о металлическую стену.

Не проходит и минуты, как Хакс идет прямиком в тенистый угол Кайло и рукой останавливает меч. Нос Хакса почти касается металла маски, и Кайло не впервые думает, что не стоило показывать Хаксу свое лицо. До этого Хакс его боялся, хотя хорошо это прятал. Теперь Хакс чувствует много вещей к Кайло, но страха среди них нет.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Хакс, и Кайло приходится на секунду закрыть глаза и приказать себе не хватать генерала Силой или руками, - что тебе нелегко найти развлечение на борту _Финалайзера_ , но я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты пошел и поискал в другом месте.

Хакс моргает своими длинными ресницами, самодовольный, и у Кайло появляется идея. Он не может сдержать улыбку и ее слышно в его голосе, когда он говорит: «Как хотите, генерал», и идет к выходу.

Хакс смотрит, как он уходит. Он (не без причины) подозрительно относится к довольному Кайло, но в этот раз он ни за что не угадает намерения своего ко-командира. В конце концов, Хакс даже не знает, что Кайло смотрит его сны, поэтому он не сможет остановить его, если Кайло захочет поучаствовать.

\--

Этим вечером Кайло надевает на себя сон Хакса, подобно плащу. В прошлом Сноук пришел так к Кайло. Пробрался в его сны, где они могли тайно говорить о его будущем и о прошлом его деда. Кайло интересно, использовал ли дед эту технику. Он меняет свою внешность в соответствии с окружением во сне.

Если верить словам Верховного Лидера, способности Кайло проникать в чужие сознания, беспрецедентны. Это высокая похвала и он не уверен, заслуживает ли он ее, но это правда. Для Кайло погрузить руки в чужое сознание – так же легко, как проверить температуру воды в ванной. И, если она окажется слишком холодной или горячей, Кайло может это изменить. 

Хакс сидит за партой в классе Академии и смотрит на своего отца, который читает лекцию с кафедры внизу. Он переживает, потому что он надел неправильный галстук (желтый, с цветами), забыл домашнее задание (две тысячи слов на тему отношений хищника и добычи), и потому что Рен лежит на соседней парте и ведет пальцем под накрахмаленным воротником униформы Хакса.

Ему сложно сосредоточиться. Солнце недавно взошло, пыль плавает в его слабых лучах,  и его не покидает ощущение, что они с Реном не занимались ничем хорошим – поэтому на нем неправильный галстук, он забыл домашнюю работу, и его шея краснеет под пальцем Рена.

За окном весенние цветы поднимают лица к солнцу, которое висит низко в небе, а над ним – огромный корабль в процессе возведения, звездный разрушитель невиданных размеров. Он будет принадлежать Хаксу однажды, он будет управлять им единолично, но только если он вовремя сдаст домашнее задание.

Кайло гладит кончиками пальцев коротко стриженную голову Хакса. Его веки дрожат – чувствительное место. TIE-истребители пролетают мимо, как пчелы, возвращающиеся в улей. Комната дрожит, с потолка падает штукатурка. Внимание Хакса переключается, и он отклоняется вбок, чтобы Кайло его не доставал.

\- Пока я стою на этой кафедре, - говорит Хакс Старший, - тысячи существ умирают: их едят заживо, другие бегут от смерти, плача от страха, еще одних медленно пожирает изнутри и они не подозревают о своем конце. Во вселенной электронов и эгоистичных генов, слепых сил и генетических репликаций некоторые пострадают, другие выживут, и будут процветать, и это не поэзия, этому нет причины и нет справедливости.

С каждым словом он увеличивается в размерах, Хаксу и Кайло приходится задрать головы, чтобы смотреть на него. Он достигает размеров Сноука и растет дальше. Кайло чувствует, что должен вмешаться.

Он хватает Хакса за воротник пиджака, притягивает к себе и удерживает рядом, не обращая внимания на его протесты. Кайло приближает губы к его уху, рука ныряет под парту и он трет член Хакса через ткань штанов.

\- Давай я тебе отсосу.

\- Нет, - шепчет Хакс, выкручиваясь на стуле, когда Кайло втягивает в рот мочку его уха и расстегивает ему штаны, все еще удерживая на месте за воротник. – Он увидит нас, - говорит Хакс, хотя его отец продолжает говорить перед классом. Он снова нормальных размеров.

Кайло отрывается от уха Хакса, чтобы пообещать: «Нет, не увидит».

Еще TIE-истребители. Их шум заглушает стоны Хакса, когда Кайло сильно прикусывает нежную кожу мочки. Штукатурка падает, и пыль блестит в воздухе. Кайло расстегивает молнию и отклоняется, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Хакса. Он нетерпеливо ждет ответа.

\- Ладно, - говорит Хакс и виновато отводит глаза. Он взволнованно смотрит на своего отца и обратно на улыбающегося Рена. Хакс прикусывает губу. Ему нравится эта идея. В кровати Хакс шевелится во сне со стоном. Это хороший сон.

\--

Кайло просыпается. Губы прилипли к подушке из-за слюны. Бедро прилипло к простыне из-за спермы.

Он принимает душ как в тумане. Он жадно проглатывает две порции еды, принесенные охраной из столовой, и пьет воду, стакан за стаканом, не заботясь о том, что она течет по подбородку. Он не чувствует собственного веса. Он хочет обратно в сон, хотя он наполовину ожидает, что в любой момент штурмовики Хакса ворвутся в его каюту с бластерами. Но нет. Хакс не сможет ничего доказать. Или даже признать.

Кайло мысленно ищет и находит Хакса. Он обедает с Фазмой, пьяный и счастливый. Он переживает о том, что Кайло может влететь сюда, как большая летучая мышь, и испортить ему настроение. Он испытывает вину за свой сон и за то, что он наслаждается воспоминанием о нем.

Он проснулся, покрытый засохшей спермой, как какой-то кадет-первокурсник. Смехотворно. Обычно, когда Хаксу снятся эротические сны, партнер остается безликим. Но сегодня это был Рен во всем своем ужасном великолепии, воспоминание четкое, как звезды за окном: губы Рена, растянутые вокруг его члена, Рен, сглатывающий его сперму. Хакс вздрагивает и допивает содержимое стакана. Невероятно.

Он знает, что ему нельзя давать себе волю, даже если рот Рена сводит его с ума. Нельзя. Все закончится его холодным трупом у ног Верховного Лидера или, вероятнее, у ног Рена.

Кайло выныривает из мыслей Хакса, хмурясь. Он прав. У Кайло есть дела поважнее, и он не должен проводить ночи, сидя на краю сознания Хакса, как горгулья. Это занятие опаснее, чем ему представлялось. Кайло клянется не возвращаться в сны Хакса этой ночью.

Только вот он снова не может уснуть. Тот сон, который ему удалось урвать, оставил его пустым, лишенным чего-то. И теперь, когда он знает, чего ему не достает, присутствие Хакса за стеной, обычно умиротворяющее, будоражит его.

Кайло закрывает глаза.

\--

На щеке Хакса блестит пятно зеленой блестящей краски. Его волосы бледно-розовые, распущенные и достают до подбородка. Конфетти падает сверху и липнет к коже. Хакс кричит что-то, слов не слышно за шумом, и обвивает руки вокруг Кайло. Кайло интересно, где они, но он занят тем, что борется с языком Хакса собственным языком.

Они целуются на улице, медленно, обнимая друг друга. Они выпадают из ритма буйного празднования вокруг. Кайло отстраняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу Хакса, дышит. Дети гоняют друг друга у мшистых ног какой-то огромной статуи, взрывают петарды. Шумные друзья передают друг другу бутылку с физиглагом. Девушки в лентах и ярких платьях танцуют со своими ухажерами, матерями, друг с другом, смеясь. Кайло слышит барабаны и трубы парада вдалеке. Солнце высоко в небе, оно блестит в краске на щеке Хакса.

Они смотрят друг на друга так, что Кайло вздрагивает и чувствует это лежа в кровати и прижимая к груди подушку. Он берет Хакса за руку и уводит с улицы, через толпы людей, дроидов, бесчисленных форм жизни, вертящихся вокруг, и… над их головами пролетают три истребителя X-wing, рассыпая конфетти. Кайло замирает. Он знает, где они.

Хакс не останавливается. Он разворачивается и смеется над Кайло, когда видит его, застывшего, берет его за руку и ведет их прочь. Кайло идет за ним, запинаясь. Хаксу не могло это присниться – но Кайло видел достаточно этих празднований, участвовал в них на многих планетах и узнает все признаки.

Хакс бы его убил, точно, если бы он знал, что Кайло это видит. Верховный Лидер бы… сердце Кайло уходит в пятки. Знает ли _он_ об этом месте в сознании Хакса? Люди похлопывают Хакса по плечу, обнимают и приветствуют его, спрашивают, кто его парень и подмигивают. Хакс притворяется смущенным, откидывает волосы, пока Кайло съеживается, без причин волнуясь, что его узнают. Он пытается найти этому объяснение: Хакс смотрел много записей, - он любит историю, как и Кайло, это одна из причин взаимной симпатии, - и это не имеет отношения к верности Хакса Первому Порядку.

Когда Кайло замечает разрушенный дом с разбитыми окнами и разрушающейся крышей, он тянет туда Хакса, пробираясь сквозь гуляк в спешке покинуть плотную толпу.

\- Что случилось? – смеется Хакс. – Разве ты не хочешь посмотреть парад?

\- Я видел достаточно парадов, - отвечает Кайло, когда они заходят в прохладный темный дом. Внутри они видят несколько пар, которые занимаются любовью на разбитом стекле. Они ищут пустую комнату, все еще держась за руки. Наконец, Хакс тянет его наверх по прогнившей лестнице, в центр деформированной комнаты, покрытой переливающимися ветками лозы толщиной с руку Кайло.

\- Пойдет? – спрашивает Хакс. Это измена, думает Кайло. Хакс поднимает подбородок, когда Кайло проводит пальцем по пятну краски на его щеке.

\- Я рад, что ты здесь, - говорит Хакс, - я тебя не ждал.

Он тянется в поцелуе, но Кайло берет его лицо в руки и проводит большим пальцем по его губам.

\- Блять, - говорит Кайло, чтобы не сказать, что Хакс красив.

Хакс улыбается и опускает голову, пряча улыбку, потом снова смотрит вверх.

\- Да, - говорит он, и берет руку Кайло в свою, ведет ее от своей шеи по плечам, груди, животу, узким бедрам и к заднице. – Да, - говорит Хакс опять, обнимая Кайло за плечи.

Он собирает волосы Кайло рукой в хвост и удерживает его на месте, чтобы сказать ему в рот: «Трахни меня».

\- Я никогда… - запинается Кайло и Хакс откидывает голову назад и смеется. Кайло пытается оттолкнуть его, злой, но Хакс ему не дает.

\- Нет, - говорит он, хватая Кайло за предплечье.

\- Рен, подожди, - Хакс кладет ладонь на челюсть Кайло, заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза, - просто, - он отводит волосы с лица Кайло, - я должен был догадаться, - его голос звучит мягко, он привлекает Кайло ближе. Хакс ухмыляется, - что ты будешь бесполезен. Одни разговоры, - его руки жадно ведут по груди Кайло, пока тот опять пытается его оттолкнуть. – Я должен был догадаться, что всю работу придется делать мне, - дразнит Хакс.

_Не реальность_ , напоминает себе Кайло. Пытается напомнить себе. Но насмешки Хакса распалили его, как обычно. Кайло хочет пойти в каюту Хакса и разбудить его, ткнув членом в лицо, но вместо этого он дает этому смеющемуся розововолосому Хаксу себя успокоить. Хакс тянет Кайло к окну. Он снимает рубашку, стаскивает штаны и белье, даже в этот момент прижимаясь к Кайло, как будто они танцуют под барабаны на улице. Он наклоняется вперед, кладет локти на покрытый лозой подоконник и демонстрирует Кайло свою задницу. Шевелит ей. Смотрит через плечо.

\- Надо?.. – Кайло иллюстрирует вопрос поступательным движением пальцев.

\- Поцелуй, - говорит Хакс.

\- Что?

\- Поцелуй, - говорит Хакс, - полижи. Пусть будет мокро.

Кайло падает на колени. Он разводит ягодицы Хакса и широко лижет от яиц до ануса. Хакс стонет. Во сне. В комнате. Лицо Кайло никогда не было таким красным, но он лижет и лижет, пока Хакс не падает на подоконник, закрывая раскрасневшееся лицо одной рукой, пока другая бессильно свисает с открытого окна. Кайло не останавливается, пока Хакс не начинает дрожать всем телом, пока даже его голос не звучит влажно, когда он говорит «Трахни меня, Рен».

Кайло проводит головкой члена по анусу Хакса, надеясь, что это сработает. Но их притягивает друг у другу, как магниты. Кайло даже не приходится пытаться. Сон толкает его внутрь Хакса, Хакс затягивает его внутрь, выдыхая _Рен_ и _блять_ , как будто эти слова взаимозаменимы. Когда он погружен полностью, Хакс начинает двигаться вперед и назад, тарахая себя на члене Кайло, как будто Кайло действительно бесполезный. Он этого не позволит. Кайло берет его за худые бедра и начинает трахать, сильно.

\- Лжец, - выдыхает Хакс, - ты… _а_ … уже… _блять, Рен_ … делал это.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Рен, потому что если Хакс скажет еще хотя бы слово, он кончит.

Хакс поворачивает лицо, ища губы Кайло, но Кайло сгребает его волосы в кулак и тянет за них, трахая сильнее. Рот Хакса открывается, розовый в цвет волосам, и больше никто ничего не говорит. Кайло падает в собственную кровать, в реальность, когда он кончает на свою руку, но он безнадежно хочет вернуться в сон и слизать эту же сперму, идею спермы, с задницы Хакса. Он удерживает себя, один вдох, два вдоха, три вдоха, и засыпает.

\--

Он резко просыпается, как будто по сигналу тревоги, как будто _Финалайзер_ падает во вражескую атмосферу, не просто садясь на кровати, но вскакивая на ноги, резко разворачивая голову и ища рукой меч, когда, наконец, понимает, в чем дело.

Хакс тоже проснулся, и он паникует. За стеной он стоит на коленях, свистом зовя кошку из-под кровати. Она не выходит. Хакс думает о Рене, о том, что не видел его уже неделю и что не хочет его видеть, что, если он его увидит, то подумает об этом, о прошлой ночи, о боже, и о ночи перед ней. Тогда Рен узнает. Если, блять, если он уже не знает.

Очевидно, он потерял разум. Он не может больше командовать. Он должен пойти в отставку ради благополучия Первого Порядка, который он ни за что не предаст чтобы спасти свою собственную гордость. Выживает сильнейший и так далее. Он признает, что его ментальные способности не выдержали, стресс командования был слишком велик, и будет надеяться на снисходительность, хотя он ее не ожидает.

Он уже на два часа опоздал на свой привычный обход корабля. Он не обязан это делать, но всегда делает. Команда заметит. Верховный Лидер заметит. Он ослабел. Он помешан. И, больше всего на свете, он хочет увидеть Рена, и узнать, потерян ли он на самом деле, или если…

_Или если что?_ зло спрашивает Хакс сам себя.

Он матерится. Зовет кошку. Падает, горячая щека прижимается к холодному полу, и рука тянется под кровать.

Кайло знает, что не должен идти к Хаксу. Знает, что это плохая идея. Знает, что это не поможет. Только вот он уже у двери Хакса. Уже запросил разрешение на вход и стоит в коридоре, как нервный подросток перед первым свиданием. Нужно было надеть рубашку.

Дверь открывается.

Взгляд Кайло падает на отполированные сапоги, форменные штаны, черную рубашку, пиджак на сгибе локтя. Лицо Хакса не показывает ничего, нечитаемое. Он не выглядит так, как будто он на грани подачи в отставку и полного отчаяния. Кайло пытается не показать свое разочарование и криво улыбается.

\- Рен, - говорит Хакс. Он смотрит на улыбку Рена и его глаза сужаются в подозрении.

\- Я… эээ… - говорит Кайло, понимая, что ему нужен предлог, быстро. – У тебя есть голубое молоко?

\- Голубое молоко? – Хакс изгибает бровь.

\- Да, - говорит Кайло, чувствуя себя увереннее перед лицом привычного скептицизма Хакса. – У меня закончилось и мне… - Кайло щелкает языком, - было стыдно попросить охранников.

Он вызывающе смотрит на Хакса.

Но Хакс занят тем, что пытается не засмеяться. Он закашливается.

\- Да, конечно, - говорит он, приводя себя в порядок, - они довольно, - и тут Хакс осознает, что полуодетый Кайло стоит у его двери с неправдоподобной просьбой и его плечи напрягаются как в ожидании удара, - устрашающи.

Сердцебиение Хакса учащается. Из-под кровати шипит Миллисент.

Они смотрят друг на друга, Кайло в коридоре, Хакс в дверном проеме. Кайло думает о том, как Хакс дразнил его. «Бесполезный», говорил он. И думает о волосах Хакса, крашенных и длинных. Их кончики касались губ Хакса. А Хакс думает, что он вряд ли намного ошибся с размером члена Рена в своих снах, но все равно хотел бы его увидеть, просто чтобы знать наверняка.

\- Хотел бы? – спрашивает Рен и вдруг понимает, что сказал это вслух.

Он спешит исправиться и выдает:

\- У тебя…

Кайло краснеет.

\- Попросить…

Брови Хакса сходятся на переносице. Он никогда не даст Кайло об этом забыть.

\- Голубого молока, - заканчивает Кайло и пытается не скривиться.

\- Да, - говорит Хакс медленно, после некоторого раздумья над психозом Кайло. – Хочешь… это… - Хакс жестом показывает внутрь. – Хочешь зайти?

Кайло заходит. Он не смотрит на задницу Хакса. Он здесь, чтобы успокоить Хакса и не дать ему уйти в отставку из-за эротического сна, просто потому, что он подставился ему во сне, нагнулся, как сейчас за голубым молоком, и развел ягодицы и дал Кайло широко и влажно себя вылизать, и укусить белую кожу на бедре.

\- Вообще-то…

Кайло подпрыгивает и врезается в полку. Комлинк Хакса падает на пол и разлетается на три части.

Хакс вздыхает.

\- Я могу… - говорит Кайло, призывая части комлинка в ладонь.

\- Не надо. Все равно я хотел новый.

\- Я мог бы…

\- Ты мог бы достать мою кошку из-под кровати? – спрашивает Хакс быстро, почти запинаясь через собственный язык. Похоже, он забыл, что молоко в его руке предназначено Кайло, и отпивает большой глоток. Он как будто вспоминает про свою проблему. Хакс опирается на стол.

\- Она не выходит… Мы раньше… - Хакс не дает сказать себе _обнимались_ , хотя именно это они и делали, по ночам, до того, как Хакс начал разворачиваться и стонать и двигаться и кончать и говорить _Рен_. – Я переживаю за нее, - говорит Хакс, и ему неприятно это признавать, хотя это правда.

Кайло кивает. Он должен возразить. Он должен обидеться. Он должен уйти с высоко поднятой головой. Но он тянется и достает рукой кошку вместе с черной рубашкой, в которую она вцепилась когтями. Хакс поднимает ее и осторожно забирает рубашку. Она обвивается вокруг его шеи, как большой меховой воротник, и враждебно смотрит на Кайло.

Хакс пытается сказать спасибо, но Миллисент бьет его хвостом по лицу. Он блокирует удары рукой и говорит:

\- Твое молоко…

Кайло смотрит на обнаженное запястье Хакса, где ткань рубашки съезжает вниз. Он сглатывает.

\- Нет, я должен…

\- Ты..

\- ...идти, - Кайло делает шаг назад, к двери.

\- Э, - говорит Хакс.

Миллисент опять шипит, потом утыкается мокрым носом в шею Хакса.

_Оставайся_ , думает Хакс.

\- Рен, - говорит Хакс.

Кайло останавливается.

\- Я не видел тебя уже…

\- Я был в своей каюте, - говорит Кайло быстро, чтобы Хакс не успел подсчитать дни и дойти до правды. – Я медитировал, я… - он находит металлический шов на стене и проводит по нему пальцами, избегая взгляда Хакса, - был отвлечен в последнее время. Рассеян. Я не должен…

\- Да, нет. Я имею в виду, я тоже, - говорит Хакс. Они опять смотрят друг на друга. Кайло нервно проводит рукой по волосам. Хакс наблюдает. – Ты выглядишь по-другому, - говорит он.

\- Возможно, твое восприятие изменилось, - говорит Кайло.

Хакс закатывает глаза.

\- Я пытаюсь сделать тебе комплимент, Рен.

Кайло выпрямляется. Кивает.

\- Ладно.

Хакс ухмыляется на это.

\- Ты меньше похож на по ошибке реанимированный скелет.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Рен.

Хакс наклоняет голову, сужает глаза.

\- Какой твой секрет?

\- Секрет? – напрягается Кайло. Он хочет бежать, но даже поверхностный взгляд в сознание Хакса показывает, что генерал ничего не подозревает, ему просто интересно. Его забавляет неловкость Рена.

\- Э, - говорит Кайло, - ну, знаешь, - он машет рукой. Свет мигает. Молоко бурлит. Поломанные части комлинка коротко танцуют в воздухе. Наверное, это слишком, но он паникует.

\- Да, - говорит Хакс. – Как я мог забыть, - он гладит Миллисент по голове, успокаивая, потому что она впилась когтями ему в плечо.

 – Волшебство, - громко шепчет Хакс кошке. Но он возбужден, и его кожа покрыта мурашками, сцены из сна внезапно встают перед его глазами. Щеки Хакса розовеют. Кайло должен уйти немедленно, думает Хакс, глядя ему в глаза, или остаться и трахнуть его так, как прошлой ночью, во сне.

Кайло слышит и мгновенно пьянеет от этого. Ему приходится опереться рукой на стену, чтобы остаться стоять ровно. Он хочет притянуть Хакса к себе, укусить за шею до синяков, толкнуть назад, на кровать. Он делает шаг вперед, он готов это сделать.

Миллисент прыгает в лицо Кайло с плеча Хакса с вытянутыми когтями. Кайло тянется за мечом, но передумывает и просто отступает в сторону, давая ей удариться о дверь, упасть на пол и убежать обратно под кровать. Хакс не моргая смотрит на руку Кайло, которая лежит на мече.

Другой рукой Кайло нащупывает кнопку, которая открывает дверь.

\- Я должен… - говорит он. И сбегает.

\--

Хакс не зол, он напуган собственной слабостью, которая напоминает ему, почему он все еще не прыгнул в кровать Рена. Кайло это чувствует, но все равно хочет большего. У него есть идеи на сегодняшнюю ночь. Он хочет узнать, может ли он показать Хаксу собственную фантазию вместо его сна. Он ждет, лежа в кровати, и думает о том, как он оденет Хакса в лучшие одежды, усадит на трон, подобный трону Сноука, поклонится ему… или наоборот, Кайло сядет на трон, а Хакс – ему на руки. Но это не… нет, это правильно, в этом есть смысл, пусть Кайло будет на троне, а Хакс у него на руках. Или Кайло коленях перед ним, так даже лучше… но это… это сон Хакса, даже если Кайло тайно им управляет, и, да. Хакс в мехах, коже, бархате и Кайло, Кайло обнажен, и он лижет сапоги Хакса, как лизал его задницу, длинными широкими мазками языка, и…

Хакс должен быть в кровати. Он не в кровати. Он даже не в своей комнате. Он проскользнул в медотсек, выпросил себе укол адреналина и теперь на третьей палубе с группой зевающих инженеров, обсуждает свое оружие. У него безумные глаза, он неспокоен, он предвкушает победу.

\- Блять, - Рен бросает подушку через всю комнату. Призывает ее обратно. Блять. Если Хакс не будет спать, Кайло не _сможет_ спать. Только есть…

Он пытается фантазировать сам, представляет член Хакса во рту, себя обнаженным, стоящим на коленях, наполовину спрятанным складками тяжелого плаща Хакса. Блестящие глаза Хакса глядят на него сверху вниз. Хакс лениво поглаживает волосы Кайло. Хаксу бы понравилось. Власть над кем-то могущественным. Кайло могущественный.

Он чувствовал каждую вспышку наслаждения Хакса, когда он отсасывал ему в том странном пыльном классе, чувствовал, как заворачивались пальцы ног Хакса под простынями, как касались щек ресницы, когда глаза Хакса двигались под закрытыми веками, глядя на то, как Рен медленно проводил губами по головке его члена во сне.

Кайло мог бы довести до совершенства мастерство дарить Хаксу наслаждение таким образом. Более того, ему тоже нравится, и он хотел бы по-настоящему ощутить член Хакса на языке, теплый и мокрый от слюны. Кайло мог бы сделать эти сны невыносимыми, мог бы пытать его ими, растягивать их часами, заставлять Хакса на самом деле терять рассудок, чтобы потом, если придет день, когда Хакс сядет на трон и Кайло будет у его ног, они оба знали, кто главный.

Но Хакс должен быть здесь. Он такой неблагодарный, пытается обмануть сон, отказать Кайло в том, что принадлежит ему, отвергнуть _это_ , этот идеальный мир, который Кайло построил для него. И почему? Из страха самого себя. Он так самоуверен, что боится только _себя_ , думает только о _себе_ , не о Кайло, о котором ему следовало бы думать, даже если только из страха. Кайло мог бы сломать ему шею. Ему не нужно разрешение Хакса, чтобы взять его, ни во снах, ни в реальности. Хакс так любить напоминать, что Кайло не может себя контролировать, так почему он не боится? Почему он больше боится того, что сделает он сам, если сдастся, чем того, что сделает с ним Кайло, если он не сдастся? Почему он не хочет снова встретить Кайло в своих снах?

Хакс так и не возвращается в каюту. Кайло ждет. Целый день. Сидит и ждет, как сарлакк, и, как сарлакк, потратит вечность на то, чтобы поглотить Хакса, когда тот придет, наконец, обратно. Это будет наказанием. Если Кайло не может сбежать, не сбежит и Хакс.

Когда Хакс возвращается, он сбрасывает сапоги и падает на кровать, уставший, Кайло вскакивает. Он сует язык в рот Хакса еще до того, как сон успел оформился вокруг них и он так и не оформляется, поэтому Кайло трахает его в странном тумане цвета рассвета, от которого оба они покрываются липким потом в своих кроватях. Кайло в отчаянии. Но Хакс в отчаянии тоже.

Хакс переворачивает их, чтобы он мог трахать себя на члене Кайло и смотреть на него сверху вниз. Когда Кайло проводит руками по животу Хакса и его узкой грудной клетке, щипает и выкручивает соски, Хакс хватает его за запястья и прижимает их по обеим сторонам от головы Кайло, и опускается на его член сильнее.

\- Ублюдок, - говорит Хакс сквозь зубы, - ты _везде_.

Потом из тумана высовывается рука, голова, тень, кто-то, кто пытается столкнуть Хакса. Хакс отталкивает чужие руки и поворачивается к Кайло, смотрит в его глаза. Руки возвращаются, тянут Хакса за предплечье.

Кайло в ярости, он перекидывает их и накрывает Хакса своим телом, чтобы защитить от враждебного существа. Кайло касается его сознания, думает с удивлением, _Миллисент?_ , но это невозможно.

Нет, понимает Кайло, это Хакс. Он борется с собственным сном. Он пытается разбудить себя. Хакс под ним отвлекается, его руки больше не держат Кайло.

\- Посмотри на меня, - резко говорит Кайло.

Но внимание Хакса переключилось на руки, хватающие его за плечо, он хмурится и пытается их оттолкнуть.

\- Посмотри на меня! – кричит Кайло и, наверное, толкает, несильно, просто, чтобы Хакс посмотрел.

Хакс смотрит. Закусывает губу, довольный. Наклоняет голову назад и его глаза – темные щели.

\- Рен, - говорит он, выгибая спину, снова впиваясь пальцами в бицепс Кайло.

\- Вот так, - говорит Кайло, он гордится им. Но когда Кайло кончает, кусая Хакса за челюсть, чтобы почувствовать, как его зубы впиваются в кожу, у него пекут глаза. Он чувствует, что это – украденное время.

\--

Хакс стоит за дверью Рена с опущенной головой и рассматривает возможность сдаться. Его палец замирает на кнопке запроса входа, когда он вспоминает, что Рен говорил что-то про медитацию. Он отдергивает руку, как обожженный. Не стоит вмешиваться. Верховный Лидер ясно выразился по поводу важности благоприятствования развитию возможностей Рена.

И Рен сказал тогда, во время того странного визита, что он рассеян. Возможно, Рен тоже борется, возможно, его тоже душат эти сны. И тогда Хакс ни за что не поддастся соблазну первым.

_Последний шанс_ , сказал Рен и, возможно, так и было, потому что с тех пор Рен больше не ходит за Хаксом тенью, как раньше. Если Рен может самостоятельно победить этот соблазн, то сможет и Хакс. Не закрываясь в своей раковине, как отшельник. Хакс собирается и уходит, каблуки стучат по полу коридора. Кайло, с другой стороны двери, разворачивается лицом к комнате, и закусывает щеку.

\--

Той ночью, Кайло трахает его в звездах. Они не на корабле, не у окна, они сами – звезды, два пересекающихся созвездия. Их пытаются остановить существа со знакомыми лицами, тянут за руки, выкрикивают предупреждения об опасности и проклятия. Кайло их ненавидит, отталкивает их прочь, уничтожает, но их становится все больше. Он пытается их игнорировать, он полностью погружен в Хакса, ведет зубами по его плечу, но они сильные, они толкают его в грудь, тянут за волосы, когтями царапают ноги. Хакс тоже дерется с ними, мечется в своей кровати. Он хочет проснуться. Он хочет, во сне, прижаться к Кайло и остаться в черном небе с ним навечно.

Потом Хакс просыпается, но только наполовину. Сознание бодрствует, но тело не двигается, и он начинает паниковать по-настоящему, сердце вырывается из груди. Он в ловушке между сном и реальностью. Не может двигаться. Не видит. Он осознает чужое присутствие, что-то нависает над ним, оно снаружи и внутри одновременно, оно смотрит не мигая в его сознание, на его беспомощное тело в кровати, оно готово безжалостно поглотить его, оно – безликая тень.

_Нет_ , говорит Кайло, _это я_.

Он хочет быть там, в комнате Хакса, доказать это ему руками, губами, но все, что он может сделать – успокаивать Хакса через стену, гладя его с головы до ног.

\- Рен? – Хакс резко садится на кровати.

Сонный, взволнованный, Хакс моргает в темноту, когда последнее прикосновение Кайло исчезает, оставляя за собой вставшие дыбом волоски на шее. И все, - _все_ , - становится разом ясно.

_Рен_ , думает Хакс ядовито, резко бледнея. Слово бьет Кайло, как проклятие. Кайло натягивает одеяла на голову, как будто в попытке спрятаться от кошмарного сна.

От первого удара в дверь Кайло подпрыгивает. Он сжимается под одеялом. Он не почувствовал приближение Хакса, но Хакс в коридоре и он бьет по двери Кайло ногой в расшнурованном ботинке.

\- РЕН! – кричит Хакс, не заботясь о том, что его могут увидеть. Он ненавидит Рена за ложь, за то, что он сводил его с ума, позволял думать, что это _его_ сны и за то, что он почти соблазнил Хакса, затащил в свою кровать и заставил отказаться от командования.

Кайло опять отключается от сознания Хакса, его трясет от чужой ярости. Он умоляюще смотрит на свой шлем, но нет, он не может прятать свое лицо от Хакса сейчас, он знает, что он должен ему хотя бы это. Он смотрит на шлем деда. Да. Ладно.

Он идет к двери. Хакс выглядит так, будто сейчас загорится. Даже тогда, лежащий под ним в снегу, побежденный, Хакс не выглядел таким яростным, красивым и готовым выдавить глаза Рена своими пальцами. Он хочет сделать это сейчас и его не заботит, что Рен убьет его, Хаксу, может, удастся забрать хотя бы один глаз, возможно, два, в наказание зато, что Рен _смотрел_. Но он не успевает пошевелиться, Кайло ведет пальцами по воздуху и Хакс падает в руки Кайло без сознания.

С ноги Хакса падает ботинок, когда Кайло несет его к кровати, поэтому он стаскивает и другой, когда кладет его на простыни. Он укрывает его одеялом. Это не шикарные одежды, в которые Кайло хотел его завернуть. Это странно, думает Кайло, как сильно он хочет поцеловать Хакса, учитывая, что только что Хакс фантазировал о том, как выдавливает большими пальцами его глаза. Но Кайло всегда привлекала вспыльчивость Хакса.

Он не целует Хакса. Он быстро пакует сумку. У него мало личных вещей, привычка из другой жизни. Хакс часто дразнил его за рваную накидку. Но все поступки Хакса оставляют глубокий след на Первом Порядке, в то время, как Кайло может исчезнуть в одно мгновение. Как сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Проходит три спокойных недели и Верховный Лидер приказывает Хаксу привести Рена.

\- Верховный Лидер… - Хакс закусывает губу, отводит глаза, и спрашивает. – Без него нельзя обойтись?

Без него нельзя обойтись.

Это задание, конечно, ниже его достоинства. Он не займется им лично по очевидным причинам. Генерал не обязан вылавливать приблуд по кантинам. Именно там находится Рен, в кантине на Скао. Капитан Фазма лучше подходит для этого задания, кроме того, она выказывает желание руководить операцией – перспектива выследить Рена, как животное, заманчива. Хакс это понимает. Подготовка к операции идет по плану.

Только вот из головы Хакса не идет мысль о том, что Фазме не приходилось сражаться с Реном прежде. Это факт, который необходимо учесть. Хаксу приходилось с ним сражаться, пусть даже это было не по-настоящему, тогда в снегу, но Рен все равно был невероятно быстр и Фазма может этого не знать и быть не готовой, если Рену вздумается все усложнить. Рен всегда все усложняет.

Еще Фазма, при первой удобном случае, любила поваляться в кантине, опустошая содержимое бара и знакомясь с подозрительными созданиями. При этом Рен в _кантине_. Уже три недели его координаты стабильны, и это жалкое зрелище. Все на корабле это знают и это страшно их забавляет: Хакс постоянно замечает хихикающих офицеров.

И, возможно, Фазма согласилась на это задание ради возможности подружиться с новыми неприятными персонажами, при этом напиваясь. И, возможно, Хаксу померещился хищный блеск в ее глазах, когда он показал ей кейс с особым транквилизатором, способным вырубить банту. Дротики покрыты шипами, иголками, крючками, короче, всем, что может влезть в модифицированный бластер, который ими стреляет. Хакс создал этот набор сам специально для Рена во время недавнего приступа бессонницы.

Но если Фазма хочет отправиться на Скао только затем, чтобы напиться в стельку и поцеловать вуки, то она держит Хакса за идиота, как и Рен держал Хакса за идиота, когда трусливо сбежал. Не то, чтобы поступки Рена, прошлые или будущие, волнуют Хакса. Или когда-либо волновали. И никогда не будут волновать. Рен может делать все, что пожелает. Единственное, чего он не может – оставаться в кантине на Скао, потому что Верховный Лидер приказал вернуть его на корабль. Хаксу придется пойти за ним лично, потому что Фазма очевидно недостаточно квалифицирована для выполнения этого задания. Это неприятно, но у Хакса нет выбора.

 Он заходит в шаттл незадолго до отправления, чтобы сообщить об изменениях в плане. Фазма сидит сзади и весело что-то напевает, заряжая бластер дротиками. Она не замечает Хакса, пока его тень не падает на нее и она вскакивает на ноги. В руке она аккуратно, как детеныша эвока, держит дротик. 

\- Я тут подумал, капитан… - говорит Хакс.

Ее плечи опускаются.

\--

Хакс летит на Скао в шаттле, нервно дергая ногой. Ему не терпится вернуть Рена на борт. Их разделение не было идеальным. С точки зрения стратегии, конечно. Как только они приземляются, Хакс выходит из шаттла прямо в облако москитов. Москиты, и шесть штурмовиков, сопровождают его, пока он идет до деревни через болото. Кантина находится на краю деревни и сливается с пейзажем. Все вокруг сырое, коричневое и серое. Воздух горячий и звенит от гула насекомых, перекликающихся в высокой бледной траве, которая цепляется за сапоги Хакса будто длинные пальцы. Хакс обводит в воздухе круг рукой и штурмовики разделяются для защиты периметра. Хакс заходит в кантину один. Когда он открывает дверь, узкий луч падает в задымленную комнату, и кто-то шипит.

Сигнал детектора на поясе Кайло ведет Хакса по старой прогнившей лестнице в узкий коридор. Мошки роятся вокруг единственного висячего фонаря. Он идет к двери в конце коридора и готов ее выбить, но оказывается, что она была плохо отремонтирована после последнего раза, когда ее выбивали, и хватает толчка, чтобы ее открыть. Хакс смотрит налево, где, судя по сигналу, должен быть Рен, но видит только пояс Рена, перекинутый через перекошенный стул.

\- Хакс здесь, - говорит Рен приподнятым, но хриплым голосом, как будто он давно им не пользовался. Хакс смотрит направо и видит Рена на маленькой кровати. Даже в полумраке очевидно, что он плачет.

\- Он здесь, - говорит Рен и Хакс думает, что он сошел с ума и разговаривает сам с собой, но видит, как Рен трясет своего спутника за плечо своими длинными костлявыми пальцами.

Голова парня-блондина безвольно перекатывается, его светлая кожа покрыта красными пятнами, как от зубов рафтара. Он шлюха, это очевидно, так как на его шее ошейник. Точнее, он _был_ шлюхой. Ни один мускул на лице Хакса не двигается, пока он осматривает сцену. Он стоит, не двигаясь и не моргая, в дверном проеме, и гордится собой. В каком-то смысле он гордится Реном тоже, хотя это тошнотворное чувство: Рен оправдал ожидания Хакса и погрузился в полный хаос, оставшись без присмотра.

Когда парень безвольно падает вперед, Рен обращает свои влажные глаза к Хаксу.

\- Теперь там помехи, - хрипит Рен, его волосы спутаны, глаза блестят. Для другого человека это было бы безумие, в случае Рена – это то, что приходит после безумия. - Я не знал, я бы никогда…

Он опять плачет, пока Хакс не прерывает его, морща нос от неприятного запаха, стоящего в комнате.

\- Рен.

Рен, что удивительно, закрывает рот и молчит. Хакс протягивает руку.

\- Идем. Обратно на _Финалайзер_.

\- Но, - губа Рена дрожит. Белая моль размером с руку Рена громко жует древнюю бумажную занавеску на окне. Точки света пробиваются сквозь нее и покрывают Рена, как родинки в негативе. Рен прикрыт только простыней вокруг бедер и Хакс видит, что родинки покрывают не только его лицо. Вот, вот, и вот, на груди, животе, руках, их не сосчитать. _Нет_ , напоминает Хакс себе строго, _незачем их считать_.

\- Я должен починить его, - говорит Рен, протягивая руку к парню. Что-то внутри Хакса рычит.

Он входит в комнату и ловит руку Рена, не давая ему дотронуться до щеки шлюхи.

\- Нет, - говорит Хакс. Он тянет и Рен слезает с кровати, голый, к его стыду. Не то, что у Рена есть, чего стыдиться, но…

Хакс качает головой. _Возьми себя в руки_ , думает он, и огрызается на Рена:

\- Одевайся.

Рен вздрагивает и следует приказу, шмыгая носом. Хакс занимает себя тем, что осматривает шлюху, пока Рен одевается. Он садится на место Рена и наклоняет его голову в разные стороны. Технически он все еще жив, но это не особенно утешает.

\- Я потерял контроль, - говорит Рен.

\- Это всего лишь шлюха, - говорит Хакс, разворачиваясь, и видит, как Рен натягивает накидку. – Не о чем плакать.

\- Никто не плачет, - говорит Рен и поворачивается спиной, пряча покрасневшие глаза.

\- Ладно, - говорит Хакс. – Не о чем рыдать. Пойдем уже домой?

Формулировка заставляет замереть их обоих: Рен замирает с поясом в руках и смотрит на Хакса, Хакс старается не покраснеть, но отказывается исправляться. Он одаривает Рена свирепым взглядом, словно бросая ему вызов пошутить об этом.

Но Рен только натягивает капюшон и кивает, выпячивая нижнюю губу. Хакс не теряет времени. Он хватает Рена, - не за руку, - за рукав накидки, и ведет из комнаты, вниз по лестнице и прочь из кантины в облако москитов, нетерпеливо ожидающее возвращения Хакса.

\- Сжечь, - говорит Хакс штурмовикам на страже и, когда он ведет Рена через болото, воздух наполняет запах привычнее того, который стоял в той унылой комнате. Хакс глубоко вдыхает, заполняет им легкие, как учил отец. Он чувствует себя лучше. Собой.

Рен все еще шмыгает носом, когда Хакс затаскивает его в шаттл и толкает на скамейку в ожидании возвращения штурмовиков.

\- Сиди, - говорит он. Рен вытирает слезы, не отрывая глаз от пола. Хакс смотрит на то, как он плачет, со скрещенными руками. Он выглядит неправдоподобно жалко и Хакс только больше злится. Как смеет он плакать о шлюхе, когда… _нет_. Хаксу плевать на Рена, они никак не связаны, он просто выполняет приказ.

Хакс садится на скамейку рядом, чтобы хотя бы успокоить Рена до того, как кто-то его увидит. Они все еще ко-командиры. А командиры не плачут.

\- Ну, Рен, это недостаток шлюх – они нежнее насекомых, - говорит Хакс, и убивает то, которое присосалось к запястью, - одной ногой в могиле, сам знаешь.

\- Нет, - говорит Рен, все еще с опущенной головой. – Это не… - он пытается убрать спутанные волосы с лица, но не может. – Я ему нравился.

Хакс неверяще смеется.

\- _Нет_ , - говорит Рен с силой. – Я напоминал ему кого-то из его прошлого…

\- Прошлого? – говорит Хакс. – Ему на вид не больше шестнадцати. Он врал.

Рен стонет, отклоняя голову назад, опираясь о стену, его лицо влажно блестит. Хакс смотрит, как дергается кадык Рена, когда тот сглатывает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Хакс, - ладно. Вы нравились друг другу. Это была любовная связь. Это был бурный роман. Но все-таки, - Хакс убирает с лица Рена темную прядь волос, не в силах остановить себя. – Если бы я страдал по каждому любовнику, которого мне пришлось убить, у меня не осталось бы времени на отчеты.

\- Это был несчастный случай, - говорит Рен, глядя на Хакса своими полубезумными глазами, в его лице отчаяние, как будто он хочет, чтобы Хакс понял. – Я не хотел, Хакс.

То, как Рен говорит _Хакс_ мягким голосом с грустным взглядом, наконец, заставляет Хакса понять слезы Рена.

\- О, - говорит он и злость, за которую он так крепко держался, вдруг выскальзывает из пальцев. – О. Ну. Скажи это, - Хакс вытирает последние слезы Рена большим пальцем, - или хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Ты волнуешься, что ты монстр, который не может трахнуть никого, шлюху или не шлюху, и не забрать их жизнь? Поэтому ты плачешь?

Рен опять начинает плакать. Одна слеза падает и Хакс вытирает ее. Рен морщится. Хакс не убирает руку, и их лица так близко, что лбы почти прикасаются.

\- Ты, - говорит Хакс, - ты сильный, Рен. Веди себя соответствующе.

Рен кивает, сжимает зубы, пытаясь собраться.

\- Я никогда никого не трахал, до этого, - говорит он с опущенными глазами, черные ресницы слиплись. – Не по-настоящему.

Рен не в голове Хакса и Хакс понимает это только сейчас. Он как будто держит руки за спиной, сжатые в кулаки, как мальчишка, которому приказали не трогать товар. Но когда он говорит это, он смотрит в глаза Хаксу в ожидании, что скажет Хакс теперь, какой будет его реакция на это неловкое напоминание об эротических снах Хакса. Хакс молчит, не удовлетворяя его интерес.

Естественно, Рен пытается задеть его.

\- Разве ты не ревнуешь?

\- К кому? К оболочке того ребенка, горящей заживо? Нет.

Хакс отпускает Рена и встает. Он предпочитает общество москитов этому разговору.

\- Я думал…, - говорит Рен громче, как будто пытаясь остановить Хакса. – Он был похож на тебя.

\- Как ужасно, - говорит Хакс, открывая дверь.

\- Куда ты идешь?

\- Ты, похоже, вернулся в норму, поэтому мне пора, - говорит Хакс, не оборачиваясь.

\- Останься, - говорит Рен. Дверь закрывается сама собой.

\- Рен, - говорит Хакс.

\- Пожалуйста? – просит Рен.

Хакс смеется.

\- Пожалуйста? Ты меня закрыл внутри.

\- Вернись, - говорит Рен, тяня Хакса на себя за запястье невидимой рукой, и Хакс сопротивляется одно мгновение, потом возвращается и становится перед Реном, хмурясь.

\- Что? Тебя недостаточно долго гладили?

Губы Рена дергаются.

\- Нет. И недостаточно обзывали.

Хакс садится рядом с ним, недовольный.

\- Хотел бы я знать, чем я заслужил это.

\- Это?

\- Тебя. Хотел бы я знать, что ужасного я совершил, чтобы заслужить тебя.

\- Может, ты еще этого не совершил, - говорит Рен, распутывая свои волосы пальцами.

Хакс закатывает глаза на загадки Рена и Рен улыбается, задерживает на Хаксе взгляд. На мгновение кажется, будто все вернулось в норму, и они снова стоят у края искушения.

\- Подвинься, - говорит Рен и поднимает длинные ноги, грязные ботинки пачкают скамейку, и он кладет свою тяжелую голову на колени Хакса.

Хакс не препятствует этому. Только в этот раз. Он убирает волосы со смешного уха Рена и обводит раковину пальцем.

\- Почему ты выбрал эту планету? – спрашивает он через время.

\- На ней было много голосов, - говорит Рен.

\- И ты не понял, - Хакс не может сдержать улыбку, - что это были насекомые?

\- Это не казалось важным, - говорит Рен.

Хакс цыкает.

\- Наверное, так тяжело, - говорит он, - быть таким сильным и таким глупым одновременно.

Плечи Рена дрожат. Смех.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - говорит Хакс, - про шлюху. Давай избавимся от этого до того, как ты окажешься на корабле с моим оборудованием.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Рен, поворачивая голову. Чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. – Я был в его сознании, чувствовал, как он чувствует меня внутри…

\- Похоже на мастурбацию, - говорит Хакс и понимает, что не стоило спрашивать, потому что его сердце громко бьется в ушах.

\- А потом он просто… он просто раскололся, - говорит Рен и замечает бледное лицо Хакса. – Ты сам спросил.

\- Ради _тебя_ , - говорит Хакс, пытаясь скрыть он реакцию. Он уже видел их вдвоем, что изменили слова Рена, описывающие произошедшее? Что парень был жив? Флиртовал с Реном и прикасался к Рену? И Рен касался его в ответ? Целовал его? Раздевал его? Переспал с ним?

Что после всего этого Рен все равно уничтожил его полностью и даже не думая, без предупреждения?

\- Да, - Хакс сглатывает. – Да. Я спросил. Но я не сказал, что не буду тебя осуждать. И ты должен быть благодарен, что я вообще спросил, - выплевывает Хакс, заводясь и отходя все дальше от правды. Рен встает и смотрит на него, сдвинув брови.

– Верховный Лидер не станет сидеть и слушать, как ты плачешь о пролитой… - он забыл поговорку и раздраженно взмахивает рукой, - … крови шлюхи.

Рен строит гримасу.

Хакс строит гримасу в ответ.

\- То есть тебе все равно, - говорит Рен тихо.

\- Да, все равно, - говорит Хакс, хотя это не так. И если бы Рен взглянул на его мысли, он бы знал, потому что Хакс не может думать ни о чем другом.

\- Но это мог быть ты, - говорит Рен, как будто Хакс сам не знает. Как будто он не осознавал, глядя в глаза блондина, что это как смотреть в зеркало. Это тяжело признать.

\- Это уже _был_ я, Рен. Ты уже пробрался в мое сознание и трахнул меня, тупица! Ты уже разорвал меня на части, которые я не могу собрать. Я не живее той шлюхи! – кричит Хакс, вдруг вскакивая на ноги.

Кричать приятно, так приятно, что Хакс боится, что не сможет остановится, когда Рен кричит в ответ, в два раза громче:

\- Тогда почему ты пришел за мной?

\- Потому что мне приказали!

\- Тогда я не вернусь! – Рен пересекает кабину и выходит через люк так быстро, что Хакс не успевает моргнуть. _Опять, ну конечно_ , думает Хакс, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Он слышит, как шипит гидравлика, когда люк опускается, но не бежит следом. Хакс не умоляет, не хватает Рена за рваную накидку и не говорит _пожалуйста_. Хакс идет в конец кабины и снимает бластер с подставки, где оставила его Фазма. Он перекидывает его через плечо, идет обратно через весь шаттл и выходит через люк, покачиваясь под весом оружия.

Внизу он видит Рена, идущего по болоту. Хакс целится и стреляет, отдачей его откидывает на задницу, а Рен, - слишком расстроенный, чтобы заметить дротик, - падает, перецепившись, в грязь.

Что-то внутри Хакса ломается при виде Рена рухнувшего на землю. Он роняет бластер и, - хотя позже Рен будет утверждать, что видел, как Хакс бежит через болото, Хакс останется при своем: он спокойно подошел к Рену и, - хотя Рен будет говорить, что Хакс упал перед ним на колени, Хакс скажет, что он перецепился через корень и упал. В любом случае, Хакс добирается до Рена.

\- Ты больше меня не бросишь, идиот. Я тебе не дам, - говорит он и целует каждую родинку на лице Рена, даже те родинки, которые совсем не родинки, а капли грязи.

\- Кто стрелял? – спрашивает Рен, язык с трудом ворочается у него во рту, когда транквилизатор для бант начинает действовать.

\- Я, - говорит Хакс и, когда Рен опять пытается говорить, закрывает ему рот своим ртом, пальцы зарываются в покрытые грязью волосы Рена. Над ними роятся москиты, а вдалеке легкий бриз несет на север черный дым.

\--

\- Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, - говорит Хакс через неделю, и Рен, который с момента возвращения со Скао в основном молчал и угрюмо стоял рядом, отворачивается от окна и смотрит на Хакса из-за маски.

\- Тащить тебя через _Финалайзер_ с дротиком транквилизатора в заднице – это был лучший момент моей карьеры. Надо было созвать собрание.

Хакс ждет реакции Рена, затаив дыхание, и Рен не спешит с ответом, стоит и смотрит, пока Хакс не начинает волноваться о том, что Рен не хочет возвращаться к этой теме и ему не нужно прощение Хакса.

Но потом Рен разворачивается обратно к окну, смотрит на Старкиллер вдалеке и выдает первое угрюмое слово с тех пор, как проснулся после транквилизатора:

\- Придурок.

Хакс пытается сдержать улыбку.

\--

Через неделю Хакс зачарованно смотрит, как Рен добавляет в теории летальное количество острого соуса в кашу. Рен начинает смеяться. Брови Хакса поднимаются. Офицеры нервно переглядываются и разбегаются.

\- Что? – спрашивает Хакс.

\- Я никогда не видел, как ты бегаешь. Помнишь, на Скао, когда ты упал на колени возле меня.

\- Я не бежал, - говорит Хакс, краснея, погружая чайный пакетик в чашку раз за разом с таким энтузиазмом, будто он пытает заключенного.

 - Ты так легко бегаешь, - говорит Рен, - как маленькая рысь.

\- Рен…

\- Как медленный пони.

\- Ты, конечно, эксперт по медленным пони, - насмехается Хакс. – И я не упал на колени, я перецепился.

\- Ты перецепился.

\- Там был корень, - говорит Хакс, удерживая чайный пакетик в чае большим пальцем.

\- Меня поцеловать тебя тоже корень заставил? – спрашивает Рен с ухмылкой.

\- Я был очень рад, что тебя подстрелил, - говорит Хакс, отмахиваясь. – Я тебя еще не простил.

\- За что? – Хакса не должно очаровывать то, как искренне удивленно выглядит Рен.

\- За все, - говорит он.

\--

Через неделю, пьяный Рен в каюте Хакса берет руку Хакса без перчатки и осматривает ее, разворачивает, поглаживает своими пальцами пальцы Хакса. Хакс смотрит на свои подстриженные ногти, пересечения голубых вен под кожей запястья, линии на ладони, шрам на костяшке среднего пальца и пытается понять, что забавляет Рена.

\- Я не видел многих частей твоего тела.

Хакс фыркает.

\- Ты видел больше, чем кто-либо.

\- Этого не достаточно, - говорит Рен, поднимая запястье Хакса ко рту. Он проводит губами по ладони Хакса и целует все подушечки пальцев, но когда Хакс забирает руку и наклоняется поцеловать Рена, тот отстраняется, явно вспоминая парня на Скао.

\- Я не думаю...

\- Нет, Рен. Ты _не_ думаешь. Я думаю, - прерывает его Хакс.

\- Но что если я…

\- Поцелуй меня, - говорит Хакс. – Я тебе приказываю.

\- Ты не можешь мне приказывать, - говорит Рен. – Мы равны.

\- Не после этого, - говорит Хакс, выбираясь из-под руки Рена, чтобы налить себе еще виа. – Я понижаю тебя.

\- Ты не можешь меня понизить.

\- Я определенно могу, - говорит Хакс. – За отказ выполнять приказы.

\- Ты приказал поцеловать тебя.

\- Правильно.

\- Посмотрю, как ты объяснишь это Верховному Лидеру Сноуку.

Хакс игнорирует его, улыбаясь над своим бокалом.

\- Прости, я забыл, что ты предпочитаешь меня без сознания и в соседней комнате.

Рен морщится.

\- Или, может, - говорит Хакс, подвигаясь ближе, - я тебя поцелую. А ты просто полежишь. Как принцесса.

\- Принц, - говорит Рен, но не отстраняется в этот раз.

\--

Через неделю Хакс спрашивает:

\- Это тяжело?

\- Что? – спрашивает Рен и его дыхание обжигает ухо Хакса.

\- Сдерживаться?

\- Я не сдерживаюсь, - говорит Рен, кусая Хакса за мочку, как будто в доказательство.

Ты… - Рен не останавливается, его зубы щекочут ухо и Хаксу все сложнее дышать, - ты знаешь, что… - переходят к челюсти, - Рен… - к шее, - ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - выдыхает Хакс.

Рен резко отстраняется и удерживает Хакса на месте пальцами за подбородок.

\- Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно, - говорит он.

\- Я… - говорит Хакс, покрываясь мурашками, сглатывает, - вряд ли _все_.

\- Все, - говорит Рен.

\- То есть ты дашь мне выкинуть шлем твоего деда в мусорный пресс?

Рен не морщится, проводит пальцем по нижней губе Хакса.

\- Ты об этом хочешь попросить? Если бы ты мог попросить об одной вещи?

\- Так теперь это одна вещь? – ухмыляется Хакс.

Рен пожимает плечами и толкает Хакса к кровати, снимая с него рубашку и толкая его на простыни.

Хакс падает назад. Рен мгновенно между его ног, он жадно проводит руками по голому животу Хакса, наклоняется и целует его ребра, пупок, дорожку светлых волос, кусает за бедро так, что Хакс выгибается на кровати. Рен не останавливается и Хаксу сложно держать глаза открытыми, одной рукой он зарывается в волосы Рена. Наконец, Хакс говорит:

\- Рен, подожди, я… я знаю, чего хочу.

Он сказал это просто, чтобы остановить Рена, но теперь Рен отклоняется назад, его пальцы все еще гладят живот Хакса, как будто он не может прекратить касаться, и Хакс вдруг точно знает, чего он хочет от Рена.

\- Возвращайся в мое сознание, - говорит Хакс и, когда Рен хмурится, Хакс добавляет:

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Что, если я сделаю тебе больно?

\- Не сделаешь. Не делал.

\- Это не было… я не был… - Рен качает головой.

\- Рен, - говорит Хакс, - я скучаю по тебе.

Когда Рен молчит, Хакс разочарованно выдыхает.

\- В следующий раз, - обещает Рен.

\- Ладно. Я понимаю, - говорит Хакс. – Тебе страшно.

\- Я осторожен. Мне не страшно, - говорит Рен.

\- Да, страшно, - говорит Хакс. – Но это ничего, - его губы изгибаются в улыбке, - это нормально – бояться.

Глаза Рена сужаются.

\- Я просто боюсь, что ты не выдержишь.

\- Конечно, я выдержу, не будь глупым.

\- Ты уверен, - спрашивает Рен, улыбаясь, когда он берет Хакса за руку и поднимает ее, чтобы провести по своему твердому члену, который натягивает ткань штанов.

Рот Хакса открывается против его воли.

\- Конечно, - говорит он, закрывая его. – Я же сказал, что могу.

В доказательство Хакс тянется назад и достает бутылочку со смазкой с прикроватного столика. Им понадобится много смазки.

Рен издает звук одобрения, расстегивая молнию на штанах Хакса, а Хакс поднимает бедра, помогая ему. Сняв с Хакса штаны, Рен останавливается и смотрит, пока Хакс не огрызается: « _Рен_ ». Придя в себя, Рен быстро раздевается под нетерпеливым взглядом Хакса.

Рен снова опускается на колени между ног Хакса и проводит кончиками пальцев по его животу.

\- Тебе настолько нравится? – спрашивает он.

\- Да, мне нравится, - говорит Хакс отвлеченно, так как он занят тем, что гладит скользкой от смазки ладонью член Рен, думая _мой_ , _мой_ , _мой_. Он краснеет, осознавая, о чем они говорили. – Подожди, что?

Рен ухмыляется, когда Хакс отводит взгляд от его члена.

\- Когда я в твоей голове? – спрашивает он. – Читаю твои мысли?

Хакс не прекращает дрочить Рену, думая над ответом, спускаясь пальцами до самых яиц и возвращаясь обратно до головки. Рену, похоже, нравится, потому что он повторяет его имя: «Хакс», «Хакс» и « _Хакс_ ». Хакс останавливается, так как он пока не хочет, чтобы их ночь заканчивалась.

\- Мм, - говорит Хакс, когда смотрит в раскрасневшееся лицо Рена. - Да. Я хочу тебя обратно в своей голове. Правда, я, наверное, пожалею, - Хакс лениво смеется, - зная тебя. Сразу же.

\- Это опасно, - говорит Рен, задирая ногу генерала себе на плечо и толкаясь скользкими пальцами в задницу Хакса. – Я… блять, - говорит Рен и смотрит на свои пальцы. Ему требуется время, чтобы вспомнить, о чем он говорил.

\- Я не хочу тебя потерять.

\- Я знаю, что ты, Рен. Ты меня не пугаешь.

Рен улыбается, тусклый свет из ванной отражается на его зубах, и наклоняется для поцелуя. Их языки скользят вместе, медленно. В этот раз Рен не кусается.

\- Еще, - выдыхает Хакс в губы Рена.

\- Ладно, - говорит Рен. – Нельзя всегда потакать своим желаниям.

\- Я имел в виду еще один палец, а не причину, почему ты не должен читать мои мысли.

Рен отстраняется с удивленным « _О_ », но добавляет палец. Хакс ерзает, обхватывая одной рукой предплечье Рена и держась за него. Рен смотрит на него, поглощая каждую его реакцию, отражая каждый вздох вздохом, кусая губы, когда губы кусает Хакс и сводя брови, когда хмурится Хакс.

\- Еще, - говорит Хакс, глядя на Рена из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Ты выглядишь точно так же, - говорит Рен.

\- Что? – спрашивает Хакс.

\- Ничего, - свободная рука Рена поглаживает челюсть Хакса. – Сон.

Хакс мычит. Пальцы Рена близки к заветной точке внутри, но не совсем. Они были бы там, где надо, если бы Рен был в его сознании.

\- Давай, - говорит Хакс сквозь зубы.

\- Ты не должен мне потакать, - говорит Рен, задыхаясь.

\- Обычно я этого не делаю.

\- Это безответственно, - Рен имитирует акцент Хакса.

Хакс смеется.

\- Это тоже, - говорит он и зарывается руками в волосы Рена, когда Рен наклоняется ниже, подстраивается. Хакс сглатывает, вдруг нервничает. Он пытается себя успокоить. Этот момент не важнее других. Но он не успевает довести себя до паники, Рен уже толкается внутрь, и внутрь, и внутрь, и спина Хакса выгибается.  

 _Шшш_ , говорит Рен, отстраняется и снова входит, _шшш_ , только он не говорит это вслух. Хакс смотрит в глаза Рена – затуманенные, черные, смеющиеся.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – спрашивает Хакс, хватаясь за плечи Рена, когда тот поднимает его с кровати и усаживает себе на руки.

Рен целует Хакса, _что я дома_.


End file.
